6 days to hook up Neji and Tenten
by False Apology
Summary: Not all of the 10 ninjas went to the hotel trip this time due to various reasons. Only 7 of them came but this time their main goal was to hook up Neji and Tenten. Will they succeed or miserably fail? NejixTenten NejiTen
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a sequel to my story '7 days to cause Havoc and Mischeif'**

**Disclamer: I dont own Naruto**

* * *

"This trip is going to be even more awesome than our last trip to the hotel!!" Sakura said as she and 6 other of her ninja friends were walking to the exact same hotel that they had gone to when they stayed there for a week but this time it was for 6 days. They had a mission while they were here. To hook up Neji and Tenten. The 8 young ninjas who came were Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, Lee, Ino, Chouji, Neji and Tenten. Most of the young ninjas refused to come to this trip. Kiba refused to because they banned dogs from the hotel. He knew he couldn't let Akamaru suffocate in that suitcase again! The rest just refused to come without any reason.

"Yeah and hopefully you'll get stuck up on that fan again!" Ino teased.

"It's not my fault the wings got hooked up on the fan!" Sakura yelled at Ino. She hated the way Ino would tease her about every single thing that happened in her life. Ino giggled as Sakura sighed.

The 7 excited and jumpy ninjas arrived at the hotel. They all entered the hotel and went to the reception to their hotel card key. At the reception, there, was the manager that had caught Naruto in his underpants at their last stay at this very hotel.  
The manager turned to them and froze right in his steps. He glared at Naruto. "So we meet again!" He said to Naruto.  
"So we do, partner, and this time, you're going down, buddy boy!" Naruto said as him and the manager glared straight into each other's eyes.

Tenten sighed and pulled Naruto out of the way. "We're here to take out hotel card keys so we can go settle into our room please?" Tenten said to the manager.

The manager handed the young girl 7 card keys, one for each ninja. Tenten thanked him.

"I've got my eyes on you!" Naruto yelled at the manager before he got dragged away to his hotel room.

As the 7 young ninjas entered the hotel room, they found that there were only 6 bedrooms. Looks like 2 of the young ninjas had to share rooms. All the ninjas except for Neji and Tenten were aware of this, it was apart of their plan to hook the 2 of them up!  
"Ok you and Neji go share a room!" Ino said as she shoved them both into one room and shut the door close.

"That's…weird," Neji said.

"Yeah, why do we have to share a room?" Tenten asked.

The both of them shrugged. They both liked the idea that they were sharing rooms with each other, they were both secretly crushing on each other, nobody knew!

They both looked around the room. There was only one bed. One bed to fit two people. They both looked at each other and blushed.

"Umm…Well, looks like we'd have to uhh…sleep…t-" Before Tenten could finish off her sentence, Neji interrupted.

"Together," He said.  
Tenten nodded. "Yeah, together," She said.

The two of them walked out the room together to find that their other young ninja friends were waiting for them to join them.  
"Hey guys! Come on! We're playing truth or dare!" Naruto said as he had a massive evil grin on his face. He couldn't wait to drive the manager nuts again!  
Tenten and Neji joined the circle as they all began to play truth or dare. Lee started off.

"Naruto, truth or dare?" Lee asked Naruto with eyes as wide as hell. He knew Naruto would choose dare!  
"**Dare!**" Naruto yelled out.

Lee grinned. "Ok then, I dare you to go to the manager's office, knock on his door, and run off!" He said. Naruto accepted the dare and did as he was told. Naruto ran off to the manager's office. The rest of the 6 ninjas went to see the young blonde boy do what he was asked to do by Lee.

Naruto slowly and quietly walked up to the manager's office. He raised a hand and knocked on the door and hid with the other 6 ninjas where the manager could never spot them.  
The manager stepped out of his office to see who had knocked on his door. "Hmm…who did that? Gah! Mother is going to kill me now! I didn't call her at 1:00pm exactly and now it's 1:10pm!" The manager yelled as he ran back into his office to immediately dial his mother. The ninjas ran back to their hotel room and shut the door close behind them. They burst out laughing and sat back down in their circle. It was Naruto's turn to ask someone.

Naruto looked around. Then he spotted Neji. He remembered back to their plan to hook up Neji and Tenten so he chose him. "Neji, truth or dare?" Naruto asked him with a cheeky look on his face.

Neji didn't want any stupid dare from the idiotic and reckless that he knew he would be forced into doing without a choice. "Truth," He replied back to Naruto.

This was the answer Naruto wanted. "Who do you like?" Naruto asked.

Neji went bright red that even a blinded 100-year-old lady could notice it. "I-I-I-I'm not telling!" Neji said. No way was he going to let anyone know! What if Tenten didn't like him back!?  
"But you have to Neji! That's the rules of Truth or Dare! Whatever someone asks you, you must give an answer! And it has to be the truth!" Naruto said.  
Neji sighed. He decided that no way would Naruto give up. "I'll tell you all on the last day," He finally said.  
"Promise you will and you promise that if you don't tell us _**all**_ we will be forced to torture you for 6 days?" Naruto asked Neji in an angelic voice.  
Neji hated his angelic voice. It was too innocent to refuse. "I promise," He said.  
Naruto's face lit up. "Good!" He said

Neji felt like he was going to regret telling everyone we he was crushing on. Especially Tenten! That night when they went to sleep, he didn't face Tenten not once. Not even to look at her to say goodnight.


	2. Chapter 2

"Tenten! Neji! Wake up!" A voice yelled out.

Neji and Tenten slowly opened their eyes. Naruto had been jumping on their bed trying to wake them up.

"Stop Naruto I'm going to fall off the b-" Before Tenten could finish off her sentence, she fell off her bed.

"Tenten! Are you alright?" He ran up to her, helping her up.

Naruto began to scream out random stuff to Neji and Tenten like "Love is in the air" and "Lovebirds go under the mistletoe!"

Neji and Tenten blushed. They stood up.

"So anyway, why'd you wake us up?" Neji asked.

Just as soon as Neji had asked Naruto this question, Lee ran into the room.

"So we can be youthful!" He yelled at them in his superhero pose.  
Then, Ino stepped into the room. "How are my two favourite people!?" Ino yelled. "I mean couples," She mumbled under her breath so that no one could hear her.

"Umm…Fine?" Tenten replied back.

"Well it's the second day of our holiday! Come on let's go have some fun!" Ino yelled pulling Tenten and Neji along. Lee and Naruto followed.

"So what do we do today?" Sakura said walking around the room.

"Truth or dare again!?" Naruto yelled.  
Sakura shook her head in disagreement.

"We could always go back to the skating rink! Or dress up again!" Ino yelled to Sakura, laughing.

Sakura glared at Ino. Her experience from the last trip at the skating rink and the dressing up was terrible. Then, she had a bright idea. "Hey I got an excellent idea!" Sakura yelled, clicking her fingers. "How about we play stacks-on again!?" She yelled.

"**No!**" Neji yelled. He never wanted to play stacks-on…again. His last experience nearly killed him because of Chouji. Sasuke couldn't help but laugh at the though of when Neji nearly died.

"**Food Fight!**" Ino yelled as she threw a pie at Sakura's face.

"Hey!" Sakura angrily screamed at Ino as she wiped the pie off her face and threw a sushi at her.

Ino ducked and it hit Sasuke.

"You little bitch! You slut! You whore!" Sasuke said as he chucked a plate of rice at Sakura.

Soon, everyone was throwing food around. Food flew from left to right and from right to left. Sometimes, from the ceiling to the floor.

While everyone was in the middle of their food fight, Lee gasped.

"**My youthful cakes are all gone!!!!!**" He yelled as he sobbed.

Everyone sighed. What an idiot.

"Youthful cakes? They're probably only stupid little cakes you made out of the fucked up mud from the backyard!" Sakura yelled at Lee.

"**Don't be mean to Lee! He's cool! He's more awesome than a pink slutty bitch like you!**" Naruto yelled as he shoved fish in her face.

"**Ew! Fish! Get it off me! Ewwwwwy!**" Sakura began to yell.

After everyone had had their fun at the food fight, they cleaned up.

"What can we do now?" Tenten asked.

Lee pulled out his fishing gear. "Let's go _youthful_ fishing!" He yelled.

Everyone sighed.

"Just call it _fishing_ would you?" Sakura said.  
Naruto glared at her and said. "It's _youthful_ fishing got it?"

"Yes!!" She answered back without arguing. She definitely didn't want a fish stuck into her face again.

Everyone grabbed their fishing gear and went to the nearby river where they could fish for fish.

When the 7 young ninjas arrived there, they all pulled out their fishing gear and began to fish.

"Hey I think I got a bite!" Sakura yelled as she began to reel in what she had caught. When she did, she sighed. It was just an old boot. "Stupid old boot," She mumbled as she took it off the hook and threw it behind her. She tried again to get a fish.

"I got a bite!" Ino yelled. She reeled up a fish. She cheered herself on. "Ha! Sakura-Chan you _suck shit!_" She said to Sakura as she stuck her tongue out to her.

"Well then we'll see who sucks shit! How about we have a little competition? Whoever catches the most fish out of me and you wins. And the loser, like you put it oh ignorant Ino, _sucks shit!_" Sakura said to Ino.

"Fine! It's a deal!" Ino replied back as her and Sakura began to catch as much fish as they could.

"Personally, I think Ino and Sakura are just being immature," Tenten said to Neji.

He nodded his head in agreement.  
"Umm…so…how many fish have you caught?" Tenten asked him.

"4 fish, 2 old boots and a random bracelet," He replied back to her.

Tenten looked confused. "I guess fish aren't the only thing we can catch here!" She said as she smiled to Neji and kept trying to catch fish.

After they had all finished fishing, they all gathered the fish and other random objects that they had caught.

"So Sakura, how many did you catch?" Ino asked.

"8," Sakura replied back.

Ino stared at her with wide eyes in shock. "What!! You're joking! I only caught 6!" Ino yelled.

Sakura laughed. "Who _sucks shit_ now?"

Ino didn't answer.

They all headed to the BBQ spot where they could cook up their fish and eat it.

"I'll beat you another time, Forehead girl!" Ino yelled at Sakura.

"Whatever, girl who sucks shit!" Sakura laughed at Ino.

Ino got angry. She knocked her juice onto Sakura.  
"Hey! What was that for?" Sakura yelled.

"Sorry, it was an _accident_!" Ino laughed.

Sakura didn't answer. She wanted to get Ino back.

After they had all eaten, they went back to their hotel room. They all decided to have their own fun.

"Anyone got an idea to annoy the manager or anyone got another dare I could do to piss off that dam manager?" Naruto asked.

"How about we leave that for tomorrow? I really want to keep playing the youthful game for youthful kids!" Lee said.

Naruto nodded and continued playing with Lee.

When it was night and time to go to bed, Neji and Tenten didn't fall asleep straight away.

"So Neji, who do you like?" Tenten asked Neji.

Neji blushed. "I don't know what the hell you're talking about!" Neji said. He refused to tell Tenten until the last day. That's if he had the guts to and he was ready to go through 6 days of torture!

"Oh c'mon! I'll tell you who I like!" Tenten said.

"You'll have to wait till the last day but I don't think I'll say it. Unless of course you tell me the first letter of your crush." Neji said to her.

"My crush starts with an N," She said.

There were two people Neji knew who started with an N. Himself and Naruto. It's a 50/50 chance that she'd like him, right?  
"Well good night Tenten," Neji said as he tucked himself in.

"Goodnight," She replied back as she also tucked herself in.

Soon, they both fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Sorry I didn't update this story as fast as I did with my other chapters. In this chapter, Ino and Neji might get a bit OOC (Out of Character)

* * *

The next morning, on the third morning of the vacation trip, Neji was the first to wake-up. He got out of bed, went to have breakfast then lounged on the couch. He couldn't stop thinking about what Tenten had told him about liking someone starting with N. He doubted it was him. They were only mega close besties. He sighed then began to think about her. His thoughts were then interrupted. 

"Neji! What are ya up to today buddy?" Naruto yelled.

Neji gave him a puzzled look. "Piss off," He said.

"Acting like Sasuke now are we?" Naruto laughed.

Neji ignored him. Naruto was no more than an idiot.

"Sasuke-wanna-be!" Naruto yelled.

"Shutup Naruto. How could you like that pink idiot Sakura anyway?" Neji looked at him with a smirk on his face.

Naruto froze right in his steps and turned to Neji. "How'd you find out!?" He yelled. He couldn't believe that he found out he liked Sakura.

Neji just laughed and didn't answer.

* * *

"Stacks on **is not** gay! Come on please can we play it again?" Sakura begged Neji. 

"**No**," Neji said sternly. He never wanted to play stacks on again. Not if he had life insurance.

"Then what can we do?" Sakura asked.

"We could always go fishing again," Ino suggested as she glared at Sakura.

"And get your ass kicked again? Are you sure you're up for that?" Sakura said, laughing and grinning.

"Stupid Sakura! That was an absolute **fluke**!" Ino yelled.

"Stop arguing, you guys make me sick of your childish behavior," Sasuke said.

Sakura and Ino didn't argue for another second as soon as he had said that.

"I'm telling you know guys, eating is the best thing to do! It's so fun! You never get tired of it!" Chouji said, smiling.

Everyone sighed, except for Chouji, at his stupid comments. How could one enjoy eating **so** much?

"How about Chinese Whispers?" Sakura suggested with a cheeky grin. She was definitely up to something.

Everyone agreed and they all sat in a circle. Sakura started off.

Sakura whispered into Naruto's ear "Neji and Tenten are lovebirds".

Naruto whispered the same thing to Tenten. Tenten got mad and decided to change it to something about Sakura, since she's the one who started off. She whispered "Sakura's a slut" to Neji. Neji laughed and passed it on.  
When it reached the last person, who was Sasuke, he yelled it out loud. "It was Sakura's a slut!" He laughed,

Sakura looked shocked. "What!?" She yelled. She ran into her room and locked the door.

Tenten smirked. Sakura definitely deserved that.

"But, I thought it was 'Neji and Tenten are lovebirds'? How'd it end up to 'Sakura's a slut?' I'm confused!" Naruto yelled.

Neji and Tenten blushed.

"Why the hell did she say that!?" Neji yelled.

"Oh I don't know, maybe because you guys _are_ lovebirds?" Ino smirked.

Neji and Tenten blushed even more.

"Th-th-th-th-that's not true, Ino!" Tenten said trying not to look like she was lying. She knew dam well that she liked him but what she didn't know is that he liked her back.

"Oh don't deny it!" Ino laughed.

"B-b-b-but it's not true!" Neji yelled. What was she trying to get to?

"**Lovebirds!**" Sakura yelled from her room.

Neji sighed. Why did she keep saying that even though she knew dam well they didn't like each other? Only that Neji liked her? Or…or…does Sakura know that Tenten likes Neji too? Neji was eager to find out if she did or didn't. After what she said to him, he had to find out who the person was!

He entered Sakura's room. "Sakura, I need to talk to you," He said to her.

"About what?" She asked with small, squinting eyes.

Neji lost his words.

"Oh well hurry and spit it out!" She yelled.

He gulped. "I-I-I-I-It's about…about…" Neji started off. He couldn't possible say Tenten's name but he wanted to know so badly!  
"About?" Sakura asked.

"About Tenten!" He said.

Sakura smirked. "So she's your mystery crush?" Sakura asked.

"What!? No!" Neji said trying not to look like he was lying.

Sakura looked in his eyes. She doubted every word he just said.

"Ok fine I do!" He confessed.

Sakura's face lit up. "She does too!" She yelled.

Neji nearly chocked. "She does!?" He yelled. If Sakura was really telling the truth, he had to be the luckiest guy ever!

"She sure does! Why don't you tell her?" She said.

"I don't know…" He replied back.

"Oh come on Neji! Ask her to be your girlfriend!" Sakura said.

"I'll ask her on the last day of the vacation," He said.

"No do it now!" Sakura insisted.

"I already said I'd admit who I like on the last day, so it's the perfect time to ask her," He replied back.

Sakura knew he had a point there. "Ok fine," She said.

Just then, Sakura's room door slam open, revealing Ino.

"Sakura! I challenge you to a running challenge!" Ino yelled pointing her finger right at the pink-haired girl.

"Ummm…ok?" Sakura said. She was totally clueless as to what Ino had just said.

"I'll beat you this time, Sakura!" Ino yelled.

* * *

Everyone left their hotel room to make their way to the running track where the challenge between Sakura and Ino was being held. 

When they all arrived at the running track, they were surprised at the distance they had to run. It was a fairly long distance. 400m.

"So Sakura, are you up for this challenge? Or will you be the pathetic girl you are and back down and let the one and only beautiful me win this challenge without having to embarrass yourself?" Ino asked.

"Don't make me puke, Ino. We all know you're much slower than I am!" Sakura said. It was true; Ino was much slower than Sakura was. Everyone expected Sakura to win.

Ino smirked. "Then what are you waiting for?" Ino asked.

On her track, it was nice and smooth but on Sakura's track it was pretty rocky. She knew Sakura wouldn't mind, but Ino hoped it would slow her down a bit.

Ino lined up on her smooth track while Sakura lined up on her rocky track.

"On your marks," Lee started off. "Get set…and…**release all that youthful power and go!**" Lee yelled.

Both of the girls bolted off. Sakura was in front of Ino. The rocks didn't seem to slow her down a lot. Ino wanted to win so badly. Then, Ino noticed that Sakura's face was being scrunched up in pain. Maybe Ino had gone too far with the whole winning thing. She wanted to win but she had to admit she didn't want Sakura to be in pain. Ino decided to give up.

"I give-up!" She yelled.

Sakura stopped running. "Already? I thought you said you were going to win!" Sakura smirked.  
"Look, I purposely put you on the rocky track and me on the smooth track so I could have an advantage, so I could win easier! But then I saw you looking like you were in so much pain; I didn't want to put you in pain just so I could win! So, I give-up," Ino said looking very guilty.

Sakura looked at her. She was very surprised by her words. "Ino, that's very nice of you to give-up…" She said as she looked at the ground.

"Yeah, well you still suck shit forehead girl!" Ino smirked.

Sakura looked up from the ground and to Ino. "Hey! Ino-pig!" Sakura yelled.

Ino laughed. "You are **so** gullible, Sakura! I can't believe you actually believed I felt sorry for you!" She said.

Sakura decided to ignore her. She wanted to get Ino back so badly!

* * *

When everyone returned to the hotel room, Ino and Sakura could not stop glaring at each other. Neji could not stop thinking about Tenten. Tenten was trying to get Ino and Sakura to stop being so harsh to each other. Everyone else just watched Ino and Sakura's immature behavior. 

It was nighttime and everyone was asleep, except Neji. He kept thinking about how to tell Tenten he liked her and how to ask her to be his girlfriend. He thought he couldn't just say "Hey Tenten! I like you! Wanna be my girlfriend?" Or maybe he could. Soon, he drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **_I am SO sorry this took me nearlly a week to post but I've been pretty busy and I didn't get time to continue writing this story!_

* * *

Bang! Ow! Bang! Woo! Bang! Youthfulness! Bang! I'm bleeding! Neji was so tired and everyone kept smashing into his door while he was still trying to get some sleep in his bed, alone. Tenten was out there smashing on Neji's door as well.

Neji got angry. He stomped to his door and opened it then yelled out. "Sto-" Before he could continue, Tenten fell right on top of him. Everybody gasped as Neji and Tenten went bright red. Tenten immediately got up, pushed Neji out of the room, went into the room and shut the door close.

"Tenten!" Neji yelled. "I want to sleep!" He knocked on the door.

"Go away!" Tenten screeched.

Neji sighed. "What a way to begin the fourth day of vacation. So exciting," Neji said in sarcasm.

"I know, Neji! You really have youth in you!" Lee congratulated Neji.

Neji sighed. He hated the way Lee would never know when someone was using sarcasm. He also hated the way Lee would always mention 'youth'. It bothered Neji so much. "I swear I hate you all," Neji mumbled as he lied down on the couch.

"**Stacks on Neji!**" Sakura yelled.

Neji froze. "**No! Don't you dare!**" He yelled.

Sakura jumped onto Neji. Then Naruto, then Lee, then Sasuke, then Ino, then Chouji.

"I'm going to die!" Neji yelled.

Tenten went out of the room to see what all the yelling was about. Then she saw them playing stacks on. "Oh you can never forget me can you!?" Tenten said as she began running up, getting ready to jump.

"**No Tenten no!**" Neji yelled out. Tenten ignored his plead for life and jumped on top of everyone.

"Breathing…going…down…" Neji somehow said whilst trying to catch some air.

* * *

"That was awesome!" Sakura yelled.

They had all just finished playing Stacks On and they had all got off each other because Neji threatened to kill everyone in the room.

"That was **not** awesome! That was a situation of life and death for heaven's sake you idiots!" Neji yelled.

"Oh c'mon on Neji! Don't be such a sad-sack! Be youthful and happy!" Lee said to Neji

Neji sighed. They were all just a bunch of idiots.

"I haven't annoyed the manager since the first day! I have to get that old bastard somehow!" Naruto said. Naruto wanted to annoy the manager again…somehow.

"Why not go egg his house?" Chouji suggested. "And I can eat the leftover eggs!" Chouji added.

"No that's stupid! How about you knock on his door and squirt his face with something?" Sakura suggested.

Naruto grinned. "Sakura-Chan, you are _perfect_!" He yelled.

Sakura smiled. "I know," She said as she flicked her hair into Sasuke's face.

"Oh don't make me puke!" Sasuke said in a disgusted way.

Neji smirked. "How cute," He said.

All of the young ninjas headed over outside to the manager's office. Everybody, except Naruto, stood a distance away where they could not be seen but they could still see what Naruto was doing. Naruto stood right in front of the manager's door. Naruto held a flower-like trick gadget. It was a fake flower, but it looked real, smelt real and felt real. All Naruto had to do was squeeze a little ball he was holding and the water would go flying out onto the manager's face. Naruto smirked at the thought.

"Go on Naruto! Hurry and do it!" Sasuke yelled at Naruto.

Naruto took a deap breath and knocked on the manager's door. The door creaked open like it would at a haunted mansion.

"Hello little squirt," The manager rudely greeted him.

Naruto faked an innocent face. "Look I know we began on a bad foot, but, I want to make it up to you!" Naruto said as he handed the fake flower to the manager, making sure he was still holding the little ball.

The manager smiled. "For me?" He said as he leant over to smell it.

Naruto smirked and squeezed the ball. Water went flying out all over onto the manager.

The manager yelled. "You little brat!"

Naruto laughed as he ran into his hotel room with all his other friends following him.

"That little weird kid is so annoying," The manager muttered as he went back into his office.

* * *

"You should have seen the look on his face! It was hilarious!" Naruto laughed.

"I'm sure Sakura would have wanted to stay by your side holding your hand with you to see his face, Naruto," Neji said as he smirked.

Naruto glared at Neji. "I'm sure you and Tenten enjoy whatever you guys do in bed!" Naruto yelled back at Neji.

Neji and Tenten went bright red.

"Naruto! We don't do anything in bed!" Tenten yelled.

Naruto smirked. "I'm sure you guys would want to," He said.

"Oh you're dead Naruto!" Neji said as he shot an icy glare at Naruto.

* * *

Everybody was asleep, except Neji who was sitting on the couch.

"Why are you still up?" Naruto asked Neji as he walked out of his room.

"Just thinking…about the last day and how I'm going to tell Tenten…" Neji replied back.

Naruto smirked. "Just tell her straight out," Naruto replied back.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **OMG! I AM SO TERRIBLY SORRY TO EVERYONE WHO WAS WAITING FOR THIS CHAPTER TO COME OUT!! I am so terribly sorry that this took me ages to put up onto fanfiction! I've just been too busy cause I might be going on vacation soon! Well here it is! Chapter 5! Sorry it's not that long, I had to quickly write it!!

* * *

Today was the 5th day of vacation, the second last day. Neji was nervous. Tomorrow, he would have to admit his love to Tenten! He was too embarrassed to say it.

Neji was sitting on the couch and like most of the other days, he was the only one awake.

Just then, he heard Naruto's door creak open, with Naruto stepping out. Neji didn't care, he just kept thinking.

"Still thinking 'bout that, eh?" Naruto asked.

"Obviously! Do you know how nervous I feel? Obviously, no, because you've never been in my position!" Neji said.

"Just say it straight out Neji!" Naruto yelled at him.

"I can't, Naruto! It's too hard!" Neji answered back.

"Well I'm going to help you out then! Pretend I'm Tenten, what would you say to me?" Naruto said.

"Umm…" Neji thought for a while.

"Oh you can't do this in front of Tenten when you actually tell her! Well come on!" Naruto said to Neji. He was serious about this. Naruto being serious was a very big surprise.

"Ok fine, this is what I'd do! Tenten, look I like you…Would you want to be my girlfriend?" Neji whispered so that no one from inside the rooms could hear what was going on.

Just then, Neji and Naruto heard a scream. They turned around and saw Tenten staring at them.

"Oh shit…" Neji said.

"Looks like she knows now, Neji! That's half your work done!" Naruto said, grinning.

"Neji…You're…You're…You're…Gay!?" Tenten yelled

Neji and Naruto stared at her like she was a complete idiot.

"No Tenten I'm not gay!" Neji yelled.

"Then why'd you just say to Naruto that you liked him!?" Tenten asked.

"I was practicing to confess my love to y…to someone!" Neji yelled.

Tenten gasped. "You like someone!?" She said.

Neji looked at her like she was a complete idiot. "Everyone knew from when we played truth or dare! Even you did!" He said

Tenten smirked. She ran into all the hotel bedrooms where all the other ninjas were and began to scream into every room 'Hyuuga Neji's in _love_!'

Neji slapped his forehead. "She is _so_ weird at times! I don't know how I could l-…how I could have been her best friend!" Neji said.

As Tenten entered the last bedroom, which was Chouji's bedroom, Chouji just threw food at her head.

"Hey! That's not nice!" Tenten yelled to Chouji.

"But it's food! Food _is_ nice!" Chouji said.

Tenten sighed. "Chouji, you're stupid," She said as she walked to the couch that Neji was sitting on. She began to jump on it. "Neji loves a girl! Neji loves a girl!" She was yelling out.

"Shutup Tenten, you admitted you liked someone too!" Neji yelled at Tenten.

"Ssshhhh…" She said to Neji as she sat down next to him.

Naruto smiled at the sight of them sitting next to each other. "Isn't that just adorable?" He said.

Tenten and Neji shot glares as Naruto slowly backed away.

* * *

"Oh yay I've got a boyfriend!" Tenten yelled. 

All of the young ninjas were playing a game that Sakura had made up.

"What you going to name your boyfriend, Tenten?" Naruto asked Tenten with a smirk.

Neji knew exactly what Naruto was up to. He tried as hard as he could not to blush.

"Hmm…How about…Can someone give me a name?" Tenten asked.

"How about **Neji!**" Naruto suggested.

Neji shot a glare at Naruto.

Tenten shrugged. "Ok then,"

Neji stared at Tenten. Did she just agree to name her boyfriend **Neji**!? But it is only a game…it's not really real, so why does it matter?

A few minutes later, Sakura screamed out something that made Neji go extremely red.

"Oh look Tenten! You and Neji had twins!" She said.

"Yay!! Twins!!" Tenten yelled.

"This is so embarrassing…" Neji mumbled.

"Aww c'mon Neji! Don't be such a sad sack!" Naruto said to Neji with a massive grin.

"Oh no I'm having a secret affair with Naruto!" Sakura yelled.

Naruto stared at her. "What?" He said in shock. "**No!**" He yelled.

"Aww c'mon Naruto! Don't be such a sad sack!" Neji said to Naruto trying to imitate him.

"I hate you…" Naruto said.

* * *

After a very long and surprising game, they all decided to stop. 

"Why!? Why couldn't have I had the affair with Sasuke!? Why Naruto!?" Sakura sobbed.

"Dweeb…" Sasuke said.

Naruto sighed. "Why…Why can't she like me back…" Naruto wondered.

"It's called bad luck…Or that you're just an idiot!" Neji said.

"I really hate you…" Naruto mumbled.

* * *

It was night time and now both Naruto and Neji were staying up late. 

"This is stupid I can't tell her!" Neji said.

"Then get ready for torture!" Naruto grinned.

"No, No! I'm going to tell her, but, it's going to be hard," Neji sighed.

* * *

**A/N:** Well this is the end of Chapter 5!! After I finish this story, I'm going to make a sequel to this story but I need to take suggestions!! My first story was '7 days to cause Havoc and Mischeif' and I made a sequel to that story which was this story, '6 days to hook up Neji and Tenten' now I need to make a sequel for this '5 days to...' what would you like it to be?  
**_NOTE:_** I am not going to write any SasuSaku stories!! Sorry!! 


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Ok guys, I thought this would be my last chapter of the story, but it isn't! The story goes on Sorry this chapter is quite short!! So anyway, in my last chapter, I asked for some ideas for my next story thats going to be a sequel to this. I have only gotten one idea from anyone so far and I got it from mwth06 and he/she said this:

Hm, I think your next fic should be five days to bring together two clans with your pairing being HinaSasu. But, that's if you want to.

Thank-you very much for this idea but I'm not sure if I can do it! I wish I could!! So anyway, I'd really really like a lot of ideas very soon so I can pick out an idea for my next story! Thanx everyone!

* * *

"Neji hurry up!" Naruto yelled.

The poor Hyuuga was being forced out of his room so he could confess his love to Tenten. Everybody was waiting outside of Neji's hotel bedroom. Only problem was, Neji didn't know how to say it.

"I'll do it later!" Neji yelled.

"No Neji you coward! Now!" Naruto sternly said. He was being serious yet again, to everyone's surprise.

Neji sighed. He stepped out of the bedroom and in a split second he was being dragged by Naruto to join everyone else in a circle.

"Ok Neji spit it out!" Tenten said. She really wanted to know who he liked. She didn't know what surprise she was in for.

"I…I…I…like…l…l…l…" Neji stuttered. This was a first time for him to stutter.

"Neji, just say it!" Naruto yelled.

"I…like…Te…Te…Ten…Ten…" Neji somehow managed to get out.

Tenten gasped. "You do!?" She said.

Neji nodded. He regreted saying this. He knew Tenten wouldn't like him back.

"Eek! I do too! You're my boyfriend now!!" Tenten yelled as she jumped on Neji and gave him a big hug.

Just then, Neji stopped regretting what he said. He was actually quite happy he did!

"But I didn't ask you to be my girlfriend yet!!" Neji screamed.

"Consider I accepted being your girlfriend," Tenten said to Neji, smiling.

"Well now, we go off and have some fun!!" Ino yelled at the top of her lungs.

They all went for a stroll around a lake. Neji and Tenten kept holding hands the whole way while everyone was saying stuff like 'Aww how adorable!' and 'Isn't that sweet!?' Indeed, it was sweet.

After they had finished their stroll, they went back to the hotel room.

"Now, we play truth or dare!" Naruto said with an evil grin.

Everyone knew why Naruto wanted to play this game. It was because he wanted to annoy the manager.

They all sat in a circle and Neji began.

"Naruto, truth or dare?" Neji asked.

Like expected, Naruto chose dare.

"Ok then Naruto, I dare you to put on Sasuke's boxers and go running around the manager's office screaming out random stuff and you can only wear Sasuke's boxers, nothing else!" Neji said with an evil grin.

"Do I have to wear Sasuke's boxers?" Naruto sighed.

Neji nodded.

"Oh hell no," Naruto murmured as Sasuke handed Naruto his boxers. Naruto stomped to the bathroom and came out only wearing Sasuke's boxers.

"Are you sure they're not going to fall off?" Sasuke teased.

"Haha very funny…dumass…" Naruto replied back.

All the young ninjas walked outside their hotel room. Everyone except Naruto hid in their usual spot where they always hide so they can't be seen. Naruto took a deep breath and began to run around the manager's office like mad.

"The manager owes me pie! I love pigs! Oink Quack went the birdy!" Naruto yelled. He tried to think of as much random stuff as he could.

Just then, the manager stepped out and saw Naruto in Sasuke's boxers.

"Young man! What in the Lord's name are you trying to do!?" The manager yelled at Naruto.

"Just trying to have fun!" Naruto replied back.

"Get out of my sight boy!" The manager yelled.

"Meanie…" Naruto mumbled as he walked back to the hotel room with all of the other ninjas following him.

"Nice job, Naruto!" Neji congratulated Naruto.

"Ha, now it's my turn!" Naruto said as they all gathered back into their circle. Naruto scanned everyone who was sitting in the circle. His eyes then landed on Sakura. "Sakura-chan, truth or dare?" Naruto asked her.

Sakura began to think. "Dare," She answered.

"Ok then, Sakura-chan, I dare you to…" Naruto paused. He had to think of a dare for her. Then, he thought of one. He whispered it into Sakura's ear. "But you got to do it at night," He then said, out loud.

Sakura sighed. "Fine," Sakura said.

Naruto grinned. "This is going to be so awesome…"

* * *

**A/N: **This is the end of chapter 6!! I hopefully will be updating this story soon!! PLEASE remember to give me some ideas for my sequel to this story!! I will really really appreciate it if you did! And if you do, I can try write a Naruto one shot for you of any pairing and I'll say that its dedicated to you!! mwth06, if you read this, since you gave me an idea, I will write a one shot for you!! Please just message me with what pairing you want me to write a one shot about and I will write it and put it up onto fanfiction!! Or instead of messaging me about which pairing you want, you can write it in a review to this chapter. 


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Ok guys, this note is important! It's currently 12:55am and I am quite sleepy so I had to quickly write this today. Why today? because tomorrow I'm going on vacation and I am going to be gone for 5 days so I won't be able to update this later on. Although, I promise you when I come back from vacation I will put up Chapter 8! I think I am making Chapter 8 the last chapter so please can I have some ideas for the '5 days...' thing? I really need them! If you don't know what I'm talking about go to Chapter 5 and it will explain everything at my second author's note at the bottom!! Thanx!!

* * *

Night time came and Sakura was ready to do her dare.

"Oh Naruto do I _have _to do this?" She asked.

Naruto nodded. "A dare is a dare, Sakura-chan!" He replied back.

Sakura sighed. "This is going to be so embarrassing…" She mumbled.

"Hey you're lucky I told you to do it at night I could have made you do it in daylight where everybody could see you better!" Naruto yelled at Sakura.

Sakura ignored him and got on with her dare. She wanted to get it over and done with. She put on fake piggy ears and put on a fake piggy tail and a pig costume. She went outside the hotel room and went around the hotel, crawling and saying 'oink I'm a pig, fear me,'.

"This is so hilarious!" Naruto said under his breathe as he was recording everything Sakura was doing with a video camera without her noticing.

The manager stepped out of his office and saw what Sakura was doing.

"Young lady, may I ask you, what are you doing?" The manager asked her with an unpleasant look on his face.

Sakura stared at him. "Well you see," She began. She had to lie herself out of this. "I was looking for my contacts!" She yelled.

The manager raised an eyebrow at her. "Wearing a pig costume?" He asked.

Sakura nervously nodded. "That's right sir, I was wearing a pig costume all day so I can raise awareness of cruelty to pigs! That must be stopped!" She said.

The manager seemed to believe her. A smile spread across his face. "This is absoloutley right, young one! Tomorrow, meet me here! We must talk!" He replied back to Sakura as he headed back to his office.

Sakura rushed back to Naruto and he immediately stopped filming. "Naruto I swear I will kill you!" Sakura yelled at Naruto.

Naruto smirked. "It was funny though," He said as they both headed back to their hotel room.

Naruto opened the door and the both of them stepped in and saw everyone was awake. They all stared at Sakura and laughed.

"What the hell is wrong with you Sakura!?" Lee yelled through laughter.

"It was Naruto's stupid dare," She mumbled.

"Well go on, tell us what happened Miss little piggy Sakura!" Ino teased.

Sakura shot a glare at Ino.

Just as Sakura was about to speak, Naruto spoke up. "Let me _show_ you what happened," Naruto said as he plugged in the video camera to the TV. Soon, the video of Sakura began to play. Everybody cracked into even more louder laughter.

"Naruto I am going to kill you!" Sakura yelled at the top of her lungs. The video had finished and everyone could not stop laughing.

"Well, have fun with the manager tomorrow!" Ino teased.

Sakura buried her head in her hands. "This is the worst vacation ever," Sakura muttered.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Hey everyone! I just came back from vacation and I rushed to the computer to quickly type this!! There will be another chapter, I was going to write everything and end the story in this chapter but I wrote a couple of stories at vacation and I wanted to put it all up here. So, enjoy!

* * *

The seventh day of vacation had came and Neji had unexpectedly booked everyone an

extra day at the hotel. Everyone had just woken up.

"Hey! Piggy! You got to go meet up with the manager!" Ino said to Sakura between laughter.

"I'll leave it till later," Sakura sighed.

"Do it or else…" Ino threatened Sakura.

Sakura gulped. "Or else what?" She asked.

"Or else I'll tell them that big secret I found out about you!!" Ino yelled.

Sakura gasped. "No you wouldn't dare!" Sakura screeched.

"Then off you go Miss Piggy," Ino snorted.

"Psh you should be the piggy around here," Sakura mumbled.

"What was that?" Ino asked.

"Shutup Sakura and Ino! You guys are a pain in my ass," Sasuke interrupted.

"Ok look, I'll only go if everyone else comes," Sakura said.

"What?" Ino yelled.

"Let's go everyone!" Naruto yelled as he opened the door for everyone.

"Well, might as well go so we can all see Sakura suffer!" Ino laughed.

Sakura shot a glare at Ino. "I'm going to smash you! You dweeb!" Sakura yelled at Ino.

"Calm down piggy," Ino laughed.

Sakura sighed. Everyone walked out the door and made their way to the manager's office.

"Well, now you knock," Neji said.

Sakura gulped and slowly raised her hand to the door. "This is stupid," She mumbled. She knocked on the door.

The manager flung the door open and smiled. "Hello my fellow friend! And all of her other friends I see! Come in!" He cheerfully said as he invited everyone in. As everyone was walking in, he saw Naruto walk inside. "You better not cause any mischief you little brat," The manager said to Naruto with an icy cold glare.

Naruto gulped and scratched the back of his head. "I won't," Naruto said with a fake smile. He walked in with the manager behind him. Everyone sat down on chairs.

"So why are we here?" Sakura asked.

"To talk about cruelty to pigs! It must be stopped!" The manager yelled in pride.

"This is really stupid," Sasuke mumbled.

"Ok everybody," The manager started off to grab everyone's attention. "I've got us all pig costumes and signs saying 'Cruelty to pigs must be _stopped_!' So, we will go and protest!" He continued.

Everyone stared at him with mouths dropped wide open.

"No way," Sasuke mumbled.

"Look what you brought us into," Tenten whispered to Ino.

"I regret it too," Ino sighed.

Everyone grabbed a pig costume and they all got changed. They all spent a while laughing at each other then grabbed a sign and followed the manager outside to protest. Naruto couldn't help himself but laugh the whole time at the manager in his pig costume.

Everybody was in their hotel room; relieved their protesting was over.

"That was so stupid! You baka Ino! Why'd you force us into it!" Tenten yelled at Ino.

"Shutup stupid!" Ino yelled back at Tenten.

"Don't talk to Tenten like that," Neji said, glaring at Ino.

Ino slouched into a couch. "Anyway, let's see what's on TV," Ino said trying to change the subject. Ino turned on the TV. Everyone stared at the TV, embarrassed by the sight.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **Well, it's been really fun writing this story but this story is coming to an end. Yes, this is the last chapter. Also, I'm not taking anymore ideas I've decided what I'd do for the '5 days...' story. So now, I'll list my thanks.

Many thanks to: xFearxOfxDeathx, mwth06, Kunoichi Hyuuga Tenten, why is the RUM always gone, Doodling Kunoichi, neji123, ThornRoses, A Forgotten Fairy, Mysterious Smiles, WeaponsMistress, tomboy-26 and debilicious. You've all been really supportive throughout the time I have been writing this story with the reviews and all that so thanks heaps to you all!!

* * *

"Oh my gosh," Sakura said.

Everybody was staring at the TV. Everybody was embarrassed.

"How the hell did our protest get onto the news!?" Sasuke yelled.

"Guys just shutup and let's listen," Tenten said as she made everybody concentrate on the TV.

"Today's highlight. A bunch of little kids and the manager of the famous hotel, were protesting in pig costumes holding up signs saying 'Cruelty to pigs must be _stopped_' They had just finished protesting and it looked as if everybody except the manager were doing it against their own will. Here is the video," The lady on the news said.

"No! Not a video!" Sakura yelled.

The video was playing on the news.

"Cruelty to pigs must be stopped!" The manager yelled.

"Yes, yes, must be stopped," The rest of them said in a bored voice.

This kept on repeating over and over again on the video. The video had finally ended.

Ino shut the TV. "That is _**so**_ embarrassing!" Ino sobbed.

As everyone was sobbing and complaining, their door flung open revealing the manager.

"Good news everybody! Did you just see us on the news!?" He said excitedly.

"Yes and it was totally embarrassing!" Sakura yelled.

"Oh don't be so gloomy young one! And look, we were in the newspaper!" The manager said with a big grin as he handed Sakura the daily newspaper. "Well tood-a-loo!" He said as he left.

"Is it just me, or did he just sound gayer than Gai?" Sasuke said.

"Gai sensai is not gay!" Lee argued.

"He is too," Sasuke answered.

"Stopit! Now let me read the article," Sakura began. She laid her eyes on the article and began to read out loud. "8 young children and the manager of a famous hotel were found protesting about cruelty to pigs near a shopping centre wearing pig costumes and holding up signs," Sakura stopped as her eyes turned to the photos. "Oh my gosh…These photos are so embarrassing! How could they torture us like this!?" Sakura whined.

Everybody looked at the photos. They never wanted to show their faces in public again. The photos were _so_ embarrassing.

Lee sighed. "Well hey, try look on the bright side, we were in the newspaper and on the news!" Lee said trying to sound positive.

"Yeah but for a stupid thing we did," Sakura answered back.

Just then, a knock was heard on their door. Sakura opened it and found…new reporters and video cameras!?

"What the-!?" Sakura said.

"You are on air! How do you feel to be on news and in the newspapers!?" The news reporter lady asked.

"One word, embarrassed!" Sakura yelled.

The rest of the 7 young ninjas gathered around Sakura and they were now able to be seen on the news.

"Oh yay I'm on the news! Hello Gai sensai! Many youthful greetings to you!" Lee yelled at the video camera.

Back with Gai Sensai 

"Oh my youth!" Gai yelled. He couldn't believe his youthful students were on TV and now Lee was saying hello to him. "Hello Lee! Many youthful greetings to you too!" He yelled at the TV.

Back with the 8 young ninjas 

"Ok, I'm sure Gai got your message, anyway, why are you embarrassed Sakura?" The news reporter lady asked.

"Because, we did a totally stupid thing and we looked so stupid in pig costumes!" Sakura yelled.

"Well everybody thinks you did a great thing! Everybody loves you! You're their idols!" The news reporter lady cheerfully said.

Everybody was amazed. Everybody loved them for what they did! They were famous!

"Hey everybody!" Ino began. "This a message to all you hot guys out there! I'm single!" Ino said in flirty way.

Everybody sighed. The news reporter lady said something into the video camera and left.

"Do you think they heard my message?" Ino asked.

"Of course they did, Ino, but they'd never want you!" Sakura laughed.

"Whatever," Ino said.

It was the end of the 8 young ninja's vacation and now they were heading back to Konoha.

"Well, at least our plan was a success!" Sakura said cheerfully.

"What plan?" Neji asked.

"Well, our plan was to hook you and Tenten up!" Sakura said.

"Really?" Tenten asked in disbelief.

Sakura nodded. "That's right,"

Tenten and Neji smiled at each other as Tenten gave Neji a massive hug.

"Ain't they the sweetest couples? They look so…youthful together!" Lee said as he wiped a tear from his eye.

Everybody laughed.


End file.
